the_rat_demonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lefty (LUCIUS)
Lefty is an animatronic from Part 3 of LUCIUS. You can buy Lefty V1 in the fifth catalog at Lucius & Others. You can buy Lefty V2 in the sixth and final catalog at Lucius & Others. Appearance V1 Lefty V1 looks similar to New Lucius. but he's black in colour and has a bottom jaw, his left eye is orange and his right eye is red. He has big round ears and crimson rosy cheeks and bowler hat. He has a gold star on his chest. He has red elbows and kneecaps. His general appearance resembles Star Lucius. V2 Lefty V2 looks identical to V1 but he has a yellow lazy left eye with a droopy eyelid, his right eye is completely black with no eyelid. He has a silver crescent on his chest with a coin slot. There is a person trapped inside an animatronic suit trapped inside of him. Behaviour (Part 3 Dayshift) Lefty V2 will appear in the halls on the second floor, listen out for footsteps. When you hear their footsteps turn the computer off or Lefty or any other animatronic will kill you. Behaviour (Sunday Night / The Factory) Lefty V2 is completely invisible to the cameras and almost completely silent. When he is at the left door, he makes a shushing sound, close the door. He also can appear in the forward vent, you can see him in the vent camera. Once he disappears from the camera, close the vent door or you're dead. Behaviour (Pizzeria Mode) Lefty V1 Lefty appears in the broom closet, sweeping the room with a broom. There's a camera in your office, occasionally the camera would light up just before any hour. For instance 7pm, 8pm, etc...... When the camera lights up, that means Lefty is agitated, go to his camera and turn the room's fan on, it calms him down, turns the camera back off and gets him back to sweeping, if you don't turn the fan on fast enough, Lefty will kill you on the hour. Lefty V2 Lefty sits in front of you, looking deactivated. When he moves, you have two options. One option is to shock him back to his neutral state, but if you shock Lefty, you will lose 11% to 50% of your power. The other option is to put six coins in his coin slot to put him back to his neutral state. If you don't do either, your run will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring you. Behaviour (Ultimate Pizzeria Mode) Lefty V1 Lefty appears in the Rejects Closet, sleeping. When he wakes up, that means he's agitated by the music, go to the camera and change the music to calm him down. Lefty V2 Lefty appears in the curtain on the stage with Lucifer, When he peeks out of the curtains, watch him (Only if the teddy bear has changed to black) to slow down his attack or he will take himself apart until all pieces arrive to your office, he will put himself back together and kill you. You can tell who's peeking out of the curtains by looking at the teddy bear on your desk. If it's light brown, then it's Lucifer. If it's black, then it's Lefty. Behaviour (Ultimate Pizzeria Mode Deluxe) Lefty V2 will appear at the curtain in the left closet along with Kenny and New Lucius. If he peaks out of the curtains, eager to perform his show, turn on the music box to soothe him or he will perform his "show" by taking himself apart piece by piece until all pieces are in your office, and then he will put himself back together and jumpscare you. Category:LUCIUS Category:Animatronics Category:Humans Category:Lucius & Others Category:Characters